This invention relates to a dry dessert mix. More particularly, it is concerned with an acidified dry dessert mix which can be stored as a powder and quickly and simply reconstituted by admixture with milk. Still more particularly, this invention is directed to an acidified dry dessert mix which, when combined with milk, is ready to serve as a tangy instant pudding or yoghurt-like product.
In recent years, instant pudding mixes which rely on the use of thickeners and milk coagulating agents and coagulating accelerators and thereby eliminate the need for cooking by the housewife have become widely available and accepted. These pudding mixes, however, are usually limited to the non-sour type flavors such as chocolate, vanilla, etc.
Further, although liquid yoghurt analogs and yoghurt-like products may be made with direct acidification, this manufacture involves rather complex liquid phase processing and results in a perishable product similar to commercial yoghurt. Dry mix products, on the other hand, require either low levels of acid or acidogens like glucono-.delta.-lactone. A major problem with making a yoghurt-like product by direct addition of acid to milk is that the larger quantities of acid required to give a yoghurt tartness results in the precipitation of the milk protein (curds and whey).
It appears that due to curdling of milk when its pH is lowered below the isoelectric point of milk protein, the prior art restricts the use of an acidulent in a milk-based dessert, particularly when a dry mix is to be employed.
The prior art contains a number of teachings which concern dry dessert mixes.
Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,308, issued on Apr. 24, 1962, discloses a dry gel mix composed of pre-cooked starch, fumaric or adipic acids and locust-bean gum. The mix is indicated to be reconstituted with water.
Breivik, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,391, issued on Jan. 25, 1966, discloses an instant pudding composition which is reconstituted with milk. The composition comprises pregelatinized starch, mono-glycerides and lecithin.
Katz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,848, issued on Mar. 25, 1969, discloses a dry mix which may be hydrated with milk. The milk comprises gelatinized starch, diglycerides and hydrophilic film formers such as guar gum.
Mitchell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,301, issued on Oct. 7, 1969, discloses a dessert product composed primarily with starch and gelatin.
Glicksman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,571, issued on Mar. 20, 1973, discloses a dessert which sets at room temperature. The disclosed dessert is composed of nonchemically modified starch, xanthan gum and locust-bean gum and/or tara gum.
British Pat. No. 1,072,768, published on, June 21, 1968 discloses a powder dessert comprising gelatin, and encapsulated fat and an emulsifier for the fat.
Belgian Pat. No. 661,305, corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,375, issued on Apr. 16, 1968 (Little), discloses the formation of stable sour cream, buttermilk, cottage cheese and fruit flavored milk without bacterial culture by addition of such stablizers as caruba gum, tapioca flour and emulsifiers to skim milk, whole milk or cream. The pH is then adjusted to 3-5 with citric acid or lactic acid and no separation occurs.
French Demande No. 2,124,347, discloses a dry, partically acidified yoghurt with added organic acids and emulsifiers. The yoghurt forms a gel after reconstitution with water.
None of the foregoing prior art, however, discloses the concept of an acidified dry dessert mix which can be reconstituted quickly and simply with cold milk without coagulation and curdling of the milk proteins.